Revenge
by tstormch
Summary: Dean gets a call from a hunter knows him from an old nemesis. He requests help from him because he knew the very man that attempted to kill Sam, and was successful by stabbing Sam in the back...Jake Talley's sister, who is seeking Sam for revenge for killing her brother.


**SUPERNATURAL** POENA

 _(At the bunker. Dean is just walking into the kitchen to answer his phone. He picks up the cordless phone and turns it on.)_

DEAN: Hello?

SKINNER: ( _In a room looking at a computer screen.)_ Dean Winchester. I got a hunt for you. And you need to leave your brother at home.

DEAN: Okay one, my brother goes with me virtually everywhere I go. And secondly who are you and how do you know my name and that I even have a brother!?

SKINNER: This particular hunt only deals with you anyway, Dean.

DEAN: You're not answering my question! Who are you and how do you know me?

SKINNER: I once knew a man, was great friends with him. His name was Jake Talley? Ring a bell? ( _Dean glares across the kitchen_.)

DEAN: Yeah it does. Sam killed the son of a bitch too!

SKINNER: I can hear the hate in your voice. But he was always worried about you hanging around an evil brother!

DEAN: Yeah, and he almost killed my brother! So are you coming to a point of you calling me? Before I hang up?

SKINNER: I do. That's how I know you from him. He spoke a lot about you two.

DEAN: And? ( _Cas walks in as Dean is talking_.)

SKINNER: I got a hunt for you. And the reason for me calling I thought it would be necessary to warn and tell you he has a sister. Her name is Linda! She's looking for both you and your brother. ( _Dean's expression turns to fear. Cas notices and stares at him.)_

DEAN: And I take it's not for a social visit?

SKINNER: No. She wants revenge for the death of her brother.

DEAN: After all these years?

SKINNER: She's been in an institution and is out now. She thinks like him and she likes to strategize like him. That's why I don't want your brother involved. Or you even telling him. She wants to kill him like he did her brother! (Dean stares at the floor.)

DEAN: (Reluctant.) Okay. Where she at? (Dean writes down the location. And hangs up. (Cas is staring at him he notices.) What?

CAS: What was that about?

DEAN: A hunter gave me a tip off. I'm going out to go see what's it about. (Walks toward the garage.)

CAS: Aren't you telling Sam?

DEAN: I'll tell him later. He's out getting food.

CAS: Doesn't he have your car?

DEAN: Probably. Its ok I'll take one of the others. (Cas stares at him as if to say you never leave without your car. Dean leaves.)

( _Two hours later, Sam comes walking in with groceries in hand and over to the kitchen. Cas walks over to him.)_

SAM: Hey Cas. Where's Dean.

CAS: He went out.

SAM: How I had his car?

CAS: He took one of the other vehicles.

SAM: What was so important that he had to go out before I got back?

CAS: He got a phone call about some sort of hunt but he didn't go into any kind of details. (Sam looks at him.)

SAM: That's not like Dean. (Gets his phone out. His battery is dead.) Damn. Battery is dead. (Plugs his phone into the charger.) Why would he take off like this?

CAS: I don't know. But it concerns me.

SAM: Yeah. That makes two of us.

( _24 hours later, Northern Minnesota, mall of America, 10:30 a.m. Dean is just walking into the mall. He walks into the security office. Skinner is sitting at a desk and looks up at him.)_

SKINNER: (Stands up.) Well, well if it isn't Dean Winchester. (Reaches out to shake his hand, Dean just stands there. Skinner notices and puts his hand down.) Ok on to business.

DEAN: How do you know she's even going to be here?

SKINNER: I have sources that are watching her.

DEAN: Then why don't you kill her?

SKINNER: Cause, she's already killed two of my buddies that were hunters.

DEAN: How did she do that?

SKINNER: Somehow she's got this gift, curse, whatever you want to call it. But she is able to enter a humans mind and manipulate what that person does. She's made them both take a gun to their head and pull the trigger. The best thing to do is not listen to a word she says. And not engage in a conversation with her. She'll talk your ear off and then cause you to do something without notice _._ I need you to wander the mall. And keep you eye out for her. This woman is not to be trusted, messed with or talked to. Being armed is the only way you're going to get her. She can convince you to the point she'll look like someone else. Even though it's her.

DEAN: You couldn't tell me this little novelty over the phone?

SKINNER: You might not have come if I had.

DEAN: You're right I wouldn't have cause this is a suicide hunt!

SKINNER: You will just got to play it out carefully. She considers this a game just like her brother did. (Hands him a radio.) Here's your radio. If you see her. Radio me and I'll send you some help. (Dean nods yes and starts to walk out of the office.) Good luck and becareful. (Dean walks out and starts walking through the crowds of people looking around. His phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket.)

DEAN: Yeah?

SAM: (Looks at the phone weird.) Dean?

DEAN: (Looking around.) I'm a little busy here, Sam. Why are you calling me?

SAM: I was worried about you. Where are you?

DEAN: I can't tell you that just yet. But I'm fine, Sam. I can't talk. It'll risk everything. (He sees Linda across the way from where he is.) I gotta go. (He puts his cell phone back in his pocket and starts running toward her.)

SAM: Dean. (Looks at Cas.) Dean! (Hangs up the phone.) He hung up on me. (Cas looks at him in concern.)

CAS: He tell you anything?

SAM: No. There's something wrong. I could tell it in his voice. It sounded like he was in trouble. (Cas stares at him.)

(Back at the mall, Mulder stops running. Looking around for Linda, unable to see her. His cell phone rings again.)

DEAN: (Talks to himself.) You're going blow it Sam! (Puts the phone up to his ear.) Yeah!

LINDA: Well, hello Dean. Long time no see. It's nice of you to come all this way. Just for me.

DEAN: (Looking around the mall.) Who is this?

LINDA: You already know who I am. But if you want to play guessing games. I can do that too.

DEAN: Linda? Where are you?

LINDA: Oh I'm near by. (Linda on her cell phone on the second level above Dean, looking down at him.) Where's your brother? It's usually where you are; he isn't too far off.

DEAN: This doesn't concern him!

LINDA: Oh, on the contrary. I heard you and on your little epic hunts. Especially concerning what your brother did to my brother! I was hoping he'd come along and I could play the same game!

DEAN: (Still looking around. He happens to look up and notices her staring down at him.) Where are you at you bi—

LINDA: (interrupts him.) I see your temper hasn't changed much. Oh how does it feel to have a brother that killed someone else's brother?!

DEAN: (Runs into the elevator. It opens and he gets in.) Just wait till I get my hands on you!

LINDA: Oooo, sounds sexy. But I want to play my game first! In honor of my brother. Since you made this trip all the way out here. I think it would be fair that we play at your home court. So you can be closer to your brother. What do you say?

DEAN: (Rushes out of the elevator on the second level, looking around for her.) I'd say come face me and we'll talk about it!

LINDA: We'll talk about it in Kansas. I'll call you when I arrive and where. (She turns off her phone. Dean looks around and gets on his radio.)

DEAN: Skinner! She's on the second level! Call every available person to be on the alert! (Dean stands there.)

(Matrix Inn, 10 p.m., Dean is just walking out of his hotel room with an ice bucket. He walks around the corner and is suddenly grabbed from behind. Dean starts breathing heavy trying to get loose.)

JAKE: Surprise! You miss me?!

DEAN: (Recognizing his voice.) Jake? I thought you were dead?!

JAKE: Oh, just count it as that I'm back from the dead! (Dean tries getting loose of his hold.) Oh no you don't! I'm going to get to Kansas before you do. Understand? It's only fair part of my game. (He starts squeezing Mulder's stomach.) Are you feeling that pressure, Dean? (Dean continues tries fighting him. He just stops struggling.) That's right. Feel the pressure squeeze you to death. (He punches Dean in the stomach and shoves him into the wall. He finds a steel bar and hits Dean in the head with it. Jake looks around for anyone watching. As he looks down at Dean laying there, he starts to leave. As he turns around suddenly it's Linda walking away from the scene. Leaving Dean there all bloodied. Dean tries looking around, regaining a little consciousness. His vision is blurred. He slowly stands up staggering. Holding onto the wall for balance. He slowly staggers his way back to his door and opens it. Walking inside, he closes the door behind him. He staggers over to his bed and falls down to it. He manages to get his cell phone and presses one. His phone is dialing up. It's Sam's number. Dean passes out as Sam answers. His voice can be heard over the phone.)

SAM: Hello? (In the bunker, sitting in the map room, he looks at his caller ID. It reads Dean.) Hello? Dean? (He looks at her phone weird and hangs up. With a concerned expression to his face, he dials Dean's number. The operator tells him that the phone number he dialed is out of range or the person don't have the phone on. In disappointment, Sam hangs up. He stands up and walks into the kitchen. His phone rings. He answers.) Dean?!

JAKE: (Can be heard over her phone.) Well dear, Sam! Nice to hear you're still alive!

SAM: (Fearful expression.) Who is this?

JAKE: You don't recognize a dead mans voice? This is Jake Talley.

SAM: No, it can't be. I shot you!

JAKE: Do you remember any funeral service for me? (Sam doesn't say anything.) I didn't think so.

SAM: How did you get this number?

JAKE: I got my connections, dear Sammy. Did you know he's working a top-secret hunt on me? Can you believe it? (Sam stares at the floor in fear.) Oh and, I would go and see him at the Matrix Inn in Minnesota if I were you. He's sort of beat up pretty good. If he's even still alive. You'll find him in room 121.

SAM: What did you do to him?! (He hangs up the phone. He looks around for Cas and rushes out to the garage.)

(18 hours later, Matrix Inn, Sam speeding up to the hotel parking lot. He gets out of the car and looks around the hotel room doors. He notices Dean's room number. He rushes over to it and tries the knob. The door opens. He takes out his gun and carefully stalks his way into the room. He tries the light switch. The lights come on. He notices Dean laying there. Sam closes the door and locks it. He puts his gun away and rushes over to Dean. There's blood all around where his head is laying.)

SAM: My, God. Dean talk to me. (He carefully turns him over. His face is covered in blood. He rushes into the bathroom, getting a rag wet and rushes back to Dean's side. He starts wiping off some of the blood off his face.) Wake up Dean. (Dean starts to move a little. Sam looks at him in some relief.) Dean. (He tries to sit up. In pain, he's unable to.)

DEAN: (Weak.) What happened?

SAM: You were beat up Dean.

DEAN: (Tries sitting up to look at him. His vision is still blurred.) Sammy?

SAM: (Holding him down.) Yes. Don't try sitting up. I think you might have a small concussion.

DEAN: How did you find me?

SAM: I got a call from the dead

DEAN: From the dead?

SAM: Somehow Jake is alive. (Dean lays his head back sighing.) Now I know why you left and not telling me. Now who we thought was dead about beat you to death. (He tries looking at him. His vision is still blurred.)

DEAN: I'm sorry.

SAM: I'm going to have to get you to a hospital. I'm afraid your skull maybe fractured. What did he hit you with?

DEAN: I think with a steel pipe. I can't see either. Everything is one big blur. (Sam looks at his eyes.)

SAM: Get you to the hospital. (He slowly sits Dean up and helps him to the car.

 **CARE MERCY HOSPITAL**

 **9 A.M.**

(Care Mercy Hospital, 9 a.m., Sam is asleep at Dean's bedside. Dean has a bandage around the top of his head. He wakes up and looks over at Sam. His vision is back to normal.)

DEAN: Sam, wake up. (Sam sits up and rubs the sleep from his face. And looks at Dean.)

SAM: How are you feeling?

DEAN: Like a car hit me. (Skinner walks into the room. Sam and Dean look his way.) Who told you where I was?

SKINNER: (Walks over to Sam and Dean.) I told you I got people scouting her. And they told me you've been taking here. How are you feeling Dean?

DEAN: Not to good. (Sam looks at Dean in concern. Dean looks at Sam.) Sam, this is Skinner. He's the hunter that called me about Jakes sister coming after you.

SAM: Jake has a sister?

SKINNER: (Looks at Sam.) Yeah. I used to be a friend of Jake's and his sister was committed. She's finally out and looking for you. How did you find out where Dean was?

SAM: (Looks at Skinner.) Jake called me saying Dean was beat up in a hotel room.

SKINNER: Jake? He's dead, from my understanding you shot him. How could he have called you?

SAM: It sounded like him on the phone. And he gave exact location and place where Dean was. (Skinner looks at Dean.)

DEAN: I saw him. Before he beat me to a pulp.

SKINNER: Take him home, Sam. When you feel he's strong enough to. (Walks out of the room. Sam look at Dean.)

Dean: (Looks at Sam.) I guess I'm off the hunt.

SAM: To say the least. Dean if Jake is somehow back. He's not going to stop. (Dean looks at his bed.)

DEAN: What bothers me most, he's after you. Jake 'is' dead. But his sister isn't. (Sam stares at him.) That's who I was originally sent out here to find. But now I don't know if she isn't making us think she's him. Skinner said she has a gift of manipulating people's minds.

SAM: Are you admitting that you were beat up by a woman? (Dean stares at him.) Sorry. So she's out there somewhere. Doing what?

Dean: Filling Jake's shoes. Except, like Jake, she's playing a game. And I'm her key player. And she said—(Looks at his bed.) She told me she was going to Kansas (Looks back at Sam.) We got to get back home.

(24 hours later, 9:45 p.m., at the bunker. Sam walks into the living room. Dean is lying on the sofa asleep. He still has the top of his head wrapped. Sam gently shakes dean to wake him.)

SAM: Dean. (He doesn't answer.) Dean!

DEAN: (In pain.) Do you have to yell Sam?

SAM: You weren't moving.

DEAN: My head is hurting. I'm trying not to move too much.

SAM: Did you take your medication?

DEAN: Yeah, but it's not doing anything.

SAM: Well it's going to hurt for awhile. You did have a fracture in your skull.

 **4 A.M.**

(4 a.m. Dean is sound asleep on the sofa. He wakes up and looks up at the ceiling. He feels around his bandage on his head. He flinches a little from a sensitive spot. The phone rings, Dean reaches for his cell on the table.)

MULDER: Hello?

LINDA: Hey lover boy. Your brother happy to have you home?

DEAN: How did you get this number?

LINDA: Like I told your brother. I have my connections. How's your head? Are you still in pain?

DEAN: That's none of your business.

LINDA: Oh sure it is. You feel the pressure of the break in your skull. The pain is getting worse. Worse, worse and worse. (Dean listens and starts getting a trance kind of look on his face. Sam walks into the room sleepily and notices Dean on the phone.)

SAM: Dean?

LINDA: The bandage around your head is becoming tighter. Tighter, tighter and tighter. (Mulder closes his eyes in pain.)

SAM: Dean is that her? (Dean don't say anything.

LINDA: It's squeezing your head. Causing more pain. Take it off, Dean. And the pain will go away. Take it off. Take it off now! (Dean reaches up to his bandage and starts pulling it off.)

SAM: (Noticing.) Dean, hang up the phone. (Tries to stop him from pulling his bandage off.) Dean, stop! Hang up the phone!

LINDA: (Overhearing Sam.) Don't listen to your brother. Pull it off! (Dean gets the bandage off his head. Sam grabs the phone from him and turns it off. He stares at him. He looks at him and at the welt on his forehead.)

SAM: She was trying to kill you.

SAM: I'm going to have bandage your head back up.

DEAN: Why?

SAM: You need some kind of support around your head so that crack in you skull will heal up. (Walks to the bathroom. Dean slowly stands up, slightly dizzy. He slowly walks into the bathroom. Sam looks at him.)

SAM: You shouldn't be up.

MULDER: I'm fine. (The phone rings.)

SAM: I'll get it. (He walks over to the sofa and picks up the phone.) Hello?

SKINNER: (Can be heard over his phone.) Sam, this is Skinner. I'm just calling to see how agent Mulder was doing.

SAM: (Looks over at where Dean is. He's staggering a little toward him.) He's still dizzy. (Dean sits down on the sofa.)

SKINNER: Can I talk to him? (Sam hands Dean the phone. He takes it.)

SAM: It's Skinner.

DEAN: Hello. (Sam walks back to the bathroom.)

SKINNER: How are you feeling?

DEAN: Not as good as I would like to feel. Why do you ask?

SKINNER: I just got a report that Linda being seen your way wandering around. And now she was sighted five minutes near where you live.

DEAN: Why are you telling me this?

SKINNER: I need u to meet me at my hotel. I'm here in Kansas about thirty miles north of you. She maybe there waiting for me to show up.

DEAN: Well, if she is don't go home. I can't stand up without getting dizzy.

SKINNER: She's after your brother. We received a call that we didn't have time to trace. She maybe even in your location. We haven't been able to locate her since she's arrived in this state. (Dean looks at the floor. Sam walks toward Dean noticing his expression.)

SAM: (Sits near him, looking at him.) Are you okay?

DEAN: I'll see you at your place in forty-five minutes.

LINDA: (In an apartment, Linda is talking with Skinners voice.) I'll be there. (At the bunker Dean looks over at Sam.)

DEAN: I got to go.

SCULLY: Where? Who was that on the phone?

DEAN: Skinner wants me to meet him at his hotel. He's over here. He received a call that Linda is somewhere within our local.

SAM: Dean, you're in no condition to be running around. (He tries to stand up.) Look at you. You can hardly stand up.

DEAN: (Looks at him.) I got no choice. She's threatening come after you and do what you did to her brother. (Sam watches Dean as he slowly walks out of the room.)

(45 minutes later, Dean is parked outside the hotel building Skinner is at. He looks around outside his windshield for Skinner. He looks at his watch and back out at the street. His cell phone rings. He jumps and takes it off his belt.)

DEAN: Yeah.

SKINNER: (Heard over his phone.) Where are you Dean?

DEAN: Just outside your hotel building waiting on you. Where are you?

SKINNER: I'm in my room. 225. Get in here. (In disgust, Dean gets out of his car and walks toward the entrance. Inside near the hotel, Dean is just walking over to the room. He goes to knock. There's no answer. The door suddenly opens. The lights are out. Before walking any further, Dean pulls out his gun and carefully walks into the room.)

(7 a.m., at the bunker, Sam is on his laptop. He hears a noise at the door upstairs. He goes up the stairs and peers outside. As he does, he notices a figure standing across the way, a hundred feet away. Looking to his direction. The figure is the appearance of Jake. Sam goes to look at his phone. Then he looks back outside and the figure is gone. He stares outside in fear. Back at the hotel, Dean stalking around the hotel room. Turning every light on. He puts his gun down in frustration. He walks over to a chair and sits down, pulling out his cell phone. He dials a number. At the bunker, the phone rings and Sam jumps. He picks his phone up and answers.)

SAM: (Shaky voice.) Hello?

DEAN: (Noticing her tone of voice.) Sam, are you okay?

SAM: Dean? There's someone here. I think its Jake. He was standing out in the street. And I went to look for my phone and back outside and he was gone. (Dean's expression turns to fear.)

DEAN: Sam, I think this was a set up by Jake's sister. Skinner isn't here. Stay inside and don't open the door for anyone. I'll come in through the garage entrance. I'm on my way.

SAM: (Slightly panicked.) Okay. (Turns off his phone. He goes to turn and Linda is standing right there looking at him.)

LINDA: Wow have you turned beautiful. (Sam backs up.) Oh don't be afraid! I'm just here for a visit. Where's your brother?

SAM: (Staring at her.) You should know! You set all this up!

LINDA: So quick to judge. But yet so wise.

SAM: Why didn't you stay at the hotel as Skinner told Dean you were at?

LINDA: I was never there. I just called to get him out of the house. So I can kill you. (Sam stares at her in fear.)

SAM: (Backs away toward the kitchen.) What have I ever done to you?

LINDA: Oh let's see, killing my brother for one. I've been in an institution for ten years since because of you! Now I'm going to make you and you're brother suffer the same way! Now you're going to take a trip with me.

SAM: If I refuse?!

LINDA: Oh but you can't. You just dying to know where I'm going to take you and what I'm going to do to you. (Sam stares at her feeling Linda's control.) Come on. It' s the right thing to do. (Sam, in a slight trance, slowly walks toward her. Sam starts following her unable to do anything in his trance.) You're so cooperative. Now lets get out of here. (Sam follows as they start walking upstairs. Cas walks into the room and notices Sam walking up the stairs with her.)

CAS: Sam? Where you going? Where's Dean? (Sam doesn't answer as they head out of the bunker. Cas stands there confused.)

(20 minutes later, Dean walks in from the garage. Cas is sitting in the map room and notices Dean.)

CAS: Dean! (Dean looks over at him.)

DEAN: Cas, when did you come back?

CAS: That doesn't matter. Did you brother meet up with you with some woman or something?

DEAN: No. I was to meet up with someone and they stood me up. Where is Sam?

CAS: When I came into the room he was walking upstairs toward the door with a woman. I called to him and he ignored me. And they both left.

DEAN: No! Dammit! (Gets his phone out and starts to dial Sam's number. His phone rings. He looks at Cas.) Sam?!

SKINNER: No it's skinner.

DEAN: Is it now. Where the hell were you!?

SKINNER: What do you mean?

DEAN: Don't play innocent with me. You called me to meet up at a hotel and you weren't there! Now that woman took Sam!

SKINNER: Dean I never called you! I'm still in Minnesota.

DEAN: I was fooled by her then!

SKINNER: She has a way of doing that. I don't know what to say. If there's anything I can do. I'll do my best to get the help that you need.

DEAN: Only help I want from you is to leave me alone till I find my brother!

SKINNER: Don't you want any back up? You'll need help. You know damn well she's not to be trifled with.

DEAN: No. This has become personal. I'm going to deal with her myself.

SKINNER: How are you going to find her? We can't even get a location on her no more. She's become very hidden lately.

DEAN: I'll find her. Or she'll find me. But either way. I'm getting my brother back and alive! (Ends the call and looks at Cas.) Where do I start?

CAS: I could start looking.

DEAN: She has an ability to manipulate the mind by talking to you. Convincing you things that are not real to be real.

CAS: Maybe she's a witch?

DEAN: Maybe. But she's out for revenge against Sam for killing her brother. But Sam killed him because…. (Stops what he's saying. Cas stares at him as if to ask what?) he threatened him a long time ago. Way before we got to know you.

(6:30 p.m., Linda walks over to where Sam is tied up in a living room kind of setting. Linda's carrying a dinner she'd just made.)

LINDA: Are you hungry. I got a nice steak here for you. (Sam just sits there staring at the corner of the wall.) Look I don't want starving to death before I kill you! (Sam stares down at the floor.) Come on, you got to eat something. (Linda sighs.) Have it your way. (Stands up with the plate.) I'll just put yours in the refrigerator for later. (Walks into the kitchen. ) Don't say I wasn't hospitable to you.

(At the bunker, Dean's cell phone rings. He picks it up and answers it.) Hello? (Pause.) What?!

LINDA: (Standing across from Sam.) I saw you looking for me. You weren't even warm. You were colder then winter in as close as you were to finding me. You were going in circles Dean. For a hunter you are sure inaccurate! How's your brother?

DEAN: Where is he!?

LINDA: I asked you first.

DEAN: You would know you have him!

LINDA: You want him back. You got to find me first!

DEAN: Then why don't you tell me where you are?

LINDA: That's not the point of a guessing game. But I will give you hint. I'm in a borrowed apartment. And I'm in witchita.

DEAN: I'm sick of these games! Why are you doing this?!

LINDA: For the sport of it for starters. And for recompense of my brother. I figured since I lost my only beloved brother. I figure you should pay the same tribute by the loss of your brother!

DEAN: NO!

LINDA: Oh, don't worry Dean. He's still alive. For now. (Hangs up the phone. Dean in frustration drops his cell phone to the floor. Glaring at the floor. Cas stares at him.)

(Three days later, 8 p.m. Sam is still tied up on the living room sofa, staring out at a set of sliding door windows. At the moonlit yard. Linda comes walking around the sofa a sits near him.)

LINDA: You haven't eaten in three days. Do you want to wither away to nothing?

SAM: That's an idea.

LINDA: Oh he speaks.

SAM: If you want to kill me why don't get it over with?

LINDA: That wouldn't be so much fun now would it. I want your brother to suffer it awhile.

SAM: You're brother killed me! That's why I had to do it to him. He wasn't in control of his own mind!

LINDA: If he killed you then why are you still alive? (Sam stares at the floor.)

SAM: My brother made a deal with a demon. That about took his life.

LINDA: Then why isn't he dead?

SAM: Long story.

LINDA: That doesn't help the fact that "you" did kill my brother. And justice must be served! He said you were evil. Your brother might not have made any kind of deal. You might have resurrected yourself being evil that you are. (Sam just sits there.)

(3 a.m. Dean is in bed. He starts having dreams of Sam being held captive.. Then he sees Linda standing by him.)

 **LINDA: (Her voice echoes.) You'll never see your brother again. (She takes a knife to Sam's throat. Sam convulses and dies.)** Dean sits up suddenly, breathing heavy and screaming Sam's name. Cas comes rushing into his room.)

CAS: Dean are you ok?! (Dean sits up and stands up.)

DEAN: I know where Sam is.

CAS: How do you know?

DEAN: She's playing a game, and to stay away from public eye, keep Sam in her place. She told me she was borrowing an apartment in Wichita.

CAS: There's probably hundreds of apartments out there, Dean. I don't have the power anymore to search like I once did.

DEAN: I know. But you can still help me if you want to. Especially if she tries manipulating me again.

(6 hours later, Eastview Apartments. After searching ten different apartments. Dean is sneaking around the apartment complex. He keeps having visions of where Sam is. He walks up to an apartment to find the door is locked. He tries eight more to no avail. He walks up to one apartment and tries the door. It comes open. He takes out his gun and carefully stalks his way into the apartment. He tries the light switch. It won't come on. He looks around glaring. From behind him a figure is holding up a club. The figure hits Dean on his fractured side of his head and knocks him out.)

(An hour later, Dean is all tied up in a chair. With rope wrapped around him. There's blood all over the top of his head and down his face. He wakes up with blurred vision. He sees two figures sitting across from him.)

LINDA: (Looking at Sam.) Dean seems to be all tied up. (Sam stares at her in fear. Linda looks over at Dean.) Well look. You're brother decided to wake up. (Dean tries to focus on the voice but can't. Linda stands up and walks over to him.) I appreciate you coming over and visiting me Dean. It took you long enough to find me!

DEAN: Linda?!

LINDA: Yeah. (Walks around him.) What's wrong, Dean? (Kneels down and looks him in the face.) Can't you see? (Giggles.)

DEAN: Where's Sam?!

LINDA: He's right here. (She sits down in front of him.) Look I'll kill your brother off before I kill you if you don't quit glaring at me. (Dean sits there breathing heavy.) Now. We need your hunter friend Skinner here for the grand party!

DEAN: (Getting weak from the loss of blood.) What party?

LINDA: Actually, I should say it's going to be a live play of you and your brother dying in front of him. (Stands up.) That sounds like a good idea (Picks up her cordless phone off the coffee table and dials a number.)

(7a.m. Skinner is walking out of the kitchen. The phone rings. He walks back into the kitchen and picking up his cell phone off the counter.)

SKINNER: Hello?

LINDA: (Sounding like Dean. She can be heard over her phone.) Skinner, I need help!

SKINNER: (Gets a concerned look on his face.) Where are you Dean?

LINDA: I'm at East View apartments. Apartment 115. In Wichita, Kansas. Get here as soon as you can! I need help, hurry.

DEAN: (Still tied and with blurred vision looks the direction he hears Linda's voice. He yells out.) Skinner get help! It's a lie! (Skinner looks at his phone and hangs it up. He rushes out of the house. Linda hangs up the phone, glaring over at Dean.)

LINDA: That was a stupid thing to do! (She picks up a big club and walks over to Dean, Sam notices. Dean sees a blurred object she's holding up. She hits him hard with it. Sam screams out no!)

(24 hours later, Eastview Apartments, Skinner parks in the lot of the apartment complex. He gets out of the car. He sees a man standing outside the door of the apartment. Skinner walks up to the man.)

SKINNER: Can I help you? (Cas looks at him.)

CAS: I'm waiting on friend.

SKINNER: That friend wouldn't happen to be Dean would it? (Cas stares at him.) I'm Skinner, I was working with Dean and he called from this location over twenty four hours ago saying he needed help.

CAS: That's why I'm here. I've been waiting in his car for the last twenty four hours.

SKINNER: I think it's high time we intrude. (He steps back and kicks the door in. with his gun pointed. Cas follows behind him. Skinner tries the light switch. The lights come on. Skinner and Cas both look around timidly. Cas looks to his right as Skinner goes straight on. He notices a person tied to a chair. He carefully walks toward them. There's blood all over the floor and all over the persons clothing. Cas walks around the chair to see who it is. It's Dean.) Dean! (Skinner walks back in and sees what's going on. He starts to untie Sam. Cas quickly unties Dean's hands. And cuts the ropes that have him tied down. He starts to fall over. Cas grabs him, noticing his head.)

CAS: Oh God, Dean! Please still be alive. (He carefully lays him on his back. He puts he is ear to his chest. And then he looks at him. He checks his pulse.)

SKINNER: No! That woman couldn't have done this could she?

CAS: (Checks his head.) She can if she convinces you that she can by the way Dean was talking. Call the emergency squad. He's literally beaten him to a pulp.

CAS: (Skinner gets his cell phone out and starts to dial. Dean starts to move a little. Cas notices and kneels down near him.) Dean?

DEAN: (Looks at him. His vision is blurred.) Please. Don't hit me again. I'll do what ever you want!

CAS: No, no. Stay still. (Skinner comes walking back into the room.)

SKINNER: (Looks down at him.) They'll be here in ten minutes. How is he?

DEAN: Where's Sam? Find Sam!

CAS: (Looks up at Skinner in fear and back at Dean.) Dean, he isn't here. It was just you we found.

DEAN: Skinner knows where he is. (Cas looks up at Skinner.)

SKINNER: (Staring at them.) No I don't Dean.

DEAN: (Raises his voice.) You're in on it!

SKINNER: No I'm not! (Looks at Cas.) What's wrong with him?

CAS: (Glares at Skinner.) Look at him. He's been practically beaten to death. He's very delusional right now.

DEAN: (Starts yelling.) Give him back, Skinner!

CAS: (Looks down at Dean.) Dean, that's enough! Settle down! (Dean gets quiet. He glares up at Skinner. For a minute his vision is clear. Dean starts glaring up at him. Dean sits up, still staring at Skinner. Dean gets loose of Cas's tugging and stands up, facing Skinner. Just as he does the blood on his face disappears. As well as the injury on his head. Skinner backs away from him a little as Cas stands up.) Dean?

DEAN: Why are you doing this to us?

SKINNER: Do what to you? All I'm doing is offering you my help. How did you just heal yourself?

DEAN: You assigned me this hunt! For what, so i would lose my brother to your mistress?!

CAS: (Walks in front of Dean.) Dean you need to be sitting dow—(He notices his injuries are gone.) You're face. All your wounds are gone.

SKINNER: It's because he's evil. Not his brother. It's been Dean all along!

CAS: What?

SKINNER: (Stands in front of them and looks at Cas.) He's evil. No human can heal themselves!

CAS: (Staring at him.) Maybe you 'are' in on it!

SKINNER: What? You're talking foolishness! I'm not in on anything!

CAS: And you call what just happened to him a good thing? That woman almost killed him!

SKINNER: No but healing himself is not normal! (The emergency squad pulls up to the apartment.) Here are the paramedics here for nothing. Have them check him out anyway.

CAS: (Takes Mulder by the arm.) Let's go Dean. (They start to walk out.)

SKINNER: What about your brother, Dean? (They both stop.)

DEAN: (Looks at him.) With no thanks to you, I'll find him. (Dean and Cas walk out of the apartment. Outside they walk over to Dean's car. Dean walks over to the passenger side and opens the door and looks over at Cas.) You're driving.

CAS: (Opens the driver's side door and gets in. He puts the keys into the ignition and looks over at Dean as he starts the car.) Are you okay?

DEAN: (Closes the door and lays the seat back.) No. My head is splitting.

CAS: Maybe you should have the paramedics look at you. Just to be safe. (Dean sits up and looks at him.) Please?

DEAN: (Opens the door and gets out of the car.) Okay, if you insist. (Cas shuts the car off and gets out. He follows Dean to the ambulance. The medics are just walking out of the apartment with Skinner. Skinner and the two medics stop.)

SKINNER: (Looking at them.) I thought you two left?

CAS: Dean is complaining of severe headache. So I wanted him to get them to check him out.

MEDIC 1: (Gets close to Dean.) Come on into the ambulance and we'll take a look at you. (Dean follows the medics as they open the back doors. He walks on in and sits down on the gurney.)

SKINNER: (Watching them.) How far did you get before he started complaining of pain?

CAS: I had just started the car. (The paramedics are looking over his skull as Cas looks in at them. Medic 2 looks at him.)

MEDIC 2: He's been hit really hard. If you notice on top of his head, it's black and blue and it's real soft in the area of the hit. (Cas gets in and looks at what he's looking at on Dean. The Medic points at it. Cas touches it, Dean flinches.)

CAS: Sorry. (Looks at the medic.) I see what you mean.

MEDIC 2: It could me a fracture. He could have a small concussion. But I would strongly advise that he go into a hospital to be given an MRI to be on the safe side. (Dean stares out the back of the ambulance. He gets a vision of Sam yelling for help.)

DEAN: Sam! (He stands up and walks out of the ambulance.)

CAS: Dean! You're in no condition to be out running around. I need to take you to the hospital.

DEAN: (Turns around and looks at him.) There's no time for that. Sam's life is at stake. (Looks at Skinner.) Will you help me? Please?

SKINNER: I will but you're friend here is right. You're in no condition to be going anywhere but the hospital.

DEAN: (Not listening .) You're driving, Skinner. (Walks away to Skinners car and gets in. Skinner looks at Cas. He looks at him.)

CAS: I'm coming too. (Skinner nods yes and gets into the car. Cas sits in the back seat.)

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

 **RTE 4**

(20 minutes later, Route 4, Skinner is driving down the long stretched road. He looks over at Dean. Dean has his head lying up against the window. Cas is in the back staring out the window.)

SKINNER: (Looks back at the road.) Are you okay, Dean?

DEAN: (Sits up and looks at him.) Yeah. (Looks at the road.) I'm fine

SKINNER: You're not in pain or anything are you?

DEAN: Yeah I am. But I'm not letting it stopping me till I find Sam.

SKINNER: You're going to kill yourself, Dean if you don't stop pressing yourself.

DEAN: (Looks at Skinner.) I'm not losing my brother if I can help it! (Looks out at the road and notices an intersection.) Turn left up here. (Skinner turns left and goes on.)

SKINNER: How do you know where this women is?

DEAN: Call it an instinct.

SKINNER: I see. (They drive a few seconds. Passing a housing development.)

DEAN: (Looking at the houses to his right.) Slow down. Turn right up here. (Skinner turns right and drives down a cul-de-sac. They start pass a new homes not quite done in construction.) Stop. Pull into this driveway. (Skinner does and stops the car. Dean gets out. Cas notices and gets out as Skinner gets out of the car and follows him as they all walk through where the door would be. They both look around the place. Dean walks down a hallway partially done halfway. Suddenly from Dean's view the room he's walking to is finished. He opens the door to a painted and carpeted room that is Sam's bedroom when he was a kid. He sees young Sam sitting on the bed.) Sam! (He rushes over to him. He suddenly disappears. Dean looks around the partially done room. He starts to walk out of the room. Just as he does, he runs into Linda. Dean steps back.)

LINDA: Looking for me? (Dean glares at her.) Are you still without your brother? Besides that, I thought I killed you!

DEAN: Where's Sam?!

LINDA: I'll never tell! (Dean glares at her. She suddenly gets thrown into the wall behind her. She falls to the floor and glares up at Dean. As he gets close to her, looking down at her.)

DEAN: Are you going to tell me yet?

LINDA: What are you?!

DEAN: (Stares at her. He lifts her up against the unfinished wall without touching her.) Where is he?

LINDA: You don't love him! Why should you care?! (Dean glares at her and throws her down the hallway. Skinner in another part of the house is on his cell phone. He's knelt down by Sam. In the hall way, Dean is standing over Linda. Glaring down at her. She stands up and staggers a little.)

LINDA: Who do you think you are?!

DEAN: Someone who wants their brother back!

LINDA: Go to hell! (Dean stares at her. She suddenly goes flying into a far wall, falling to the floor, unconscious. Skinner walks into the hallway, and notices what Dean did.)

SKINNER: Dean. (Dean looks at him, half-delirious.) What happened?

DEAN: I was taken care of business.

SKINNER: I found your brother.

DEAN: (Looks at Skinner.) Where?

SKINNER: Back in a room, sitting on the floor. Your friend is with him. He seems drugged. (Dean rushes to the back room and sees Cas and Sam. He kneels down by them.)

DEAN: Sam?! You ok? (Sam looks at him.)

SAM: (Weak.) Dean! I'm fine. I seen her beat you up and made me leave with her. I thought you were dead!

DEAN: So did I little brother. Let's say we all get the hell out of here.

SAM: Where's Linda?

DEAN: Skinner is taking her to jail. (They all stand up and walk to the hall Skinner is in. All of the sudden, Dean's vision gets blurred. He shakes his head and looks around and back toward Sam. His vision is normal, and then gets blurred again. He starts to loose his balance. He holds on to an unfinished wall frame for balance. Skinner stands up after handcuffing Linda and looks Dean's way.) Dean are you alright? (Dean collapses to the floor. Sam runs over to Dean and kneels down by him.)

SAM: (Looks at Dean.) Dean! Talk to me. (Skinner and Cas stand there. Sam turns him over on his back. There's blood coming out of his mouth.) Cas! (Cas kneels down beside them.) What's going on with him!? Dean talk to me. (Dean slowly sits up.)

DEAN: Sam I can't see.

SAM: (Looking at his eyes.) In what way can't you see?

DEAN: Everything is blurred.

SAM: What happened? What did you do?

DEAN: I was dealing with Linda. When she was knocked out. Skinner tells me about you. I came to see you and I got dizzy and couldn't see. Just like I can't now.

SAM: You need to go to the hospital. Can you stand up?

DEAN: Yeah. (Sam stands up and helps Dean to. Sam looks over at Skinner.)

SAM: What are you going to do about Linda?

SKINNER: I'm going to take her to the police.

SAM: We need to get Dean to the hospital first.

(45 minutes later, Memorial hospital, a doctor comes walking over to Sam and Cas. They both stand up.)

CORNELL: Hi, Sam Winchester?

SAM: Yes.

CORNELL: I'm doctor Cornell. Doctor Johnson's assistant.

SAM: How's Dean?

CORNELL: You might want to sit down.

SAM: (Concerned expression.) Why? What's wrong with him?

CORNELL: He's had a major fracture to the skull. There by injuring his temporal lobe part of his brain. Now this may cause some brain damage and yet it may not.

SAM: Damaged by what?

CORNELL: From the appearance of the fracture. It looked like some sort of club or bat. (Sam looks at the floor.) Do you know how many times he was hit? (Sam nods no.) Well none the less. He may have some memory loss. If not that he may have fears of doing certain things.

SAM: (Looks at the doctor.) What kinds of things?

CORNELL: It could be anything. His job, what he does regularly. He may be afraid to do day to day things. He may make excuses on why he can't do something or other. (Sam looks at the floor, upset.) But again he may be okay and pullout of it with flying colors. Those are just possible factors.

SAM: Can I see him?

CORNELL: Yeah. He's in room four twenty seven.

SAM: Thank you doctor. (Sam looks back at Cas. They both walk back to the room.)

SAM: (In room 427, Sam is just walking in with Cas. They both walk in and over to Dean's bedside. He's awake and watching TV. His head is wrapped up again.) Hey, Dean. How are you feeling?

DEAN: (Looks at them.) I've felt better. (There's silence for five seconds. Sam looks at the TV and back at Dean.)

SAM: Are you sure you're okay?

DEAN: (Still looking at the TV.) I'm in a hospital, Sam. How else would I be?

SAM: I'm sorry. It's just that you're so quiet. And you're usually glad to see me and wanting to come home.

DEAN: (Looks at him.) As much pain I'm in right now. I don't care to leave anywhere. (Cas looks at him in concern.)

CAS: I would heal you if I could Dean.

DEAN: (Staring at the TV.) Yeah I know but you can't.

SAM: Then why are you telling me that you're feeling good?

DEAN: I said I felt better. I didn't say I felt good.. I feel pretty good other than it feels like they're still doing surgery on my head. How's that? (Sam stares at him, Dean looks at him.) I'm- I'm sorry, Sam. I'm just tired of being in these places. It seems like I'm more here than anywhere else.

SAM: (Smiles at him.) I'll think about it.

DEAN: You'll think about it? (Sam laughs.) So, where's Skinner?

SAM: He was going to take Linda in to jail.

DEAN: What about, execution?

SAM: (Giggles.) Dean!

DEAN: So what did the doctor say about me? Or did he yet?

SAM: He did. But then what he said is totally different then the way you're acting now.

DEAN: How am I acting?

SAM: (Stares at him.) You're own crazy self.

DEAN: (Looking at him.) I guess that's a good thing. (He nods yes.) So when 'do' I get out of here? (He stares at him.)

CAS: Scared the hell out of me at first. (Dean looks at him and snickers a little.)

(A month later, 8 p.m., Dean and Sam are on a hunt with Skinner, hunting vampires. They're at a hostage situation with the vampires, holding one of Skinner's hunter's hostage. Dean, Sam, and Skinner attempt to save him. The house seems empty and they enter one of the rooms looking for Skinners buddy. Suddenly a voice is heard.)

MORRIS: Stop right there! (They all look the direction of the voice but they don't see anyone.) What are you doing here?! You're all not welcomed here!

SKINNER: I'm just here to get my buddy out of here.

MORRIS: (Walks toward him into the light.) Is that right! He was trespassing in our nest. He killed one of my kin!

SKINNER: I'm sorry. He's a hunter, it's his nature.

MORRIS: Doesn't matter! It's in our nature to feed on blood. So were even! Now you all must leave or we'll be forced to attack! And we know you Dean Winchester. You killed one of our clans two years ago in a single hit. You were filled with a power we've never seen out of a human before. And you had a mark on your arm I don't see no more on you! (Dean stands there with a frozen expression to his face. Sam notices and glares at the vampire.) I could take it out on your brother. (Suddenly, Morris ends up beside Sam, holding his neck to vulnerability. Dean stands there wanting to retaliate, and he gets a sudden vision of Linda hitting him with a club and he freezes in fear. Skinner notices and shoots the vampire holding Sam in the head. Sam stands there in shock.)

SKINNER: (Looks at Sam.) You ok? (Sam nods yes and looks at Dean. Dean starts to walk out of the house. Sam follows.)

(40 minutes later Sam is at a diner ordering food. His phone rings and he answers.)

SAM: Hello?

SKINNER: Sam something's wrong with your brother. Get back here asap!

SAM: I'm on my way.

(30 minutes later, Skinner is sitting on the sofa. Dean has moved to the living room window, staring outside. Skinner looks over at him and back at the floor. Sam opens the door to the hotel room walks in. Closing the door behind him. Skinner and Dean both look his way. Dean runs to the corner of the room. Sam notices. He glares over at Skinner.)

SAM: What did you do to him?

SKINNER: I didn't do anything to him. (Sam walks over to Skinner.)

SAM: I find that hard to believe by the way he's acting. (Looks over at Dean, putting the bags of food on the table.) Dean what's wrong? (He continues to stare at him. He starts to walk over to him.)

SKINNER: Sam I wouldn't if I were you.

SAM: (Still looking at Dean) Shut up! You started all this! (Dean watches him in fear as he gets three feet from him.) It's okay. I'm here to protect you. (He gets near him and goes to touch his shoulder. He flinches and tries to back away from him.) Dean, settle down! (He tries getting a hold of his arm, he stares at him in fear. He blocks him from touching him. He notices Dean bleeding on his side) Dean, what happened? (Sam glares back at Skinner yelling at him.) What did you do to him?!

SKINNER: (Stands up.) Nothing! He was in the bathroom earlier and lost his balance. I rushed over to him to see if he was all right. And he quickly flinched away from me just like he did you. He must have cut himself somehow. (Sam looks at Dean. He's staring at him.)

SAM: I wouldn't hurt you, Dean you know that. Now let me patch you up ok? (Dean sits down slowly on one of the beds. Sam gets the first aid box and gets out bandage.)

SKINNER: (Watching them.) I'd say he's broke.

SAM: What are you saying?

SKINNER: He's finished. He's no good as a hunter any more.

SAM: He just needs some time. After being clubbed by that killer. How would you be?

Skinner: It's been over a month. He should be over it by now. (Walks out of the apartment and stops at the doorway. He looks back at them.) Call if you need anything. (Closes the door.)

(At the bunker, Sam and Dean is in the map room sitting at the table. Dean is reading through some documents. Sam looks at Dean.)

SAM: Why did you freeze at the hunt?

DEAN: (Looks at the table.) I froze because I keep getting a vision of being hit by Linda. I've been getting them for the past three days. Ever time someone raises his or her hand to me. I see the vision. (Sam glares at him as if to ask 'why haven't you told me?' Throws the documents to Sam.) Look at that. (Sam picks it up and opens it.)

SAM: This is on that hunter, Skinner.

DEAN: Yeah. Even the men of letters were suspicious of him. But they couldn't find anything on him. But I can.

SAM: What makes you think you can find anything on him? (Dean stares at him.

 **THE END**


End file.
